


Rory and the No Good, Very Bad, Terrible Heist

by DragonGoesMoo



Series: Rory and the Avengers [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Cat Hybrid OC, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, OC is a Thief, OC really wants to murder something, age of ultron never happened, civil war never happened, kinda short, only brief mention of most characters, only canon compliant up to captain america winter soldier, really only the OC & Scott & Rhodey talk, some badish language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGoesMoo/pseuds/DragonGoesMoo
Summary: Scott convinces Rory(OC) that breaking into the Avengers Tower to steal a certain hawk's bow would be a good idea. What could possibly go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,  
> so I've had this idea for a while now and just had to write it down. This isn't beta'd so if there are any mistakes they are all mine and sorry if the characters that do speak seem OOC, I'm not too sure i got them right. Anything in italics is a flashback.

“Go steal from the Avengers, he said. It’ll be easy, he said.” Muttering curses under her breath, Aurora shimmied through the too small vents, contemplating the slowest, most painful ways to kill a certain ant themed hero.

_“C’mon Rory, it’ll be fun. Please I really need help with this prank. All you have to do is sneak in and take Hawkeye’s bow. It’ll be so easy for a world class thief like you.” Scott pleaded as he and Rory sat in Louis’ apartment, for whom she was house sitting. “And if I get caught? What then Scott? I have a reputation I need to keep and that won’t be possible if the Avengers know who I am.” She was more than a little curious but, well, you know what they say about curiosity and cats. “I mean you’re a thief, you do it.” “Yeah but he’ll know it’s me and you are so much better at it than me. AND I distinctly remember helping you out when Dave got gum in your tail. So, you owe me.” It had taken hours to pull all the gum from the fur on Rory’s tail. She shivered, cat like ears flitting to sit flush against her head just from the memory. “Ugh, fine! I’ll get your stupid bow.” Throwing her hands up she got off the couch and stalked into the guest room muttering about idiots and debts the entire way._

“You okay in there Rory?” Louis asked over the comms. It had taken three hours to calm him down after she told him, Kurt and Dave that she would need them to help her rob the Avengers.

“Oh, yeah just peachy.” She ground out through clenched teeth, hitting another dead end and having to back track. If the stale air of the vent wasn’t enough, Rory couldn’t even turn without stepping or pulling on her tail. The plan was so simple. Scott would lure the Avengers out of the tower while Kurt annoyed the resident AI to distract from Rory’s presence and she would do the actual stealing of the bow. But, NoOo, Scott didn’t manage to get any of the Avengers to leave, except Ironman (and that was only because he had found out about Kurt and was now tracking him down, which meant that about thirty seconds after she spoke to Louis they were telling her that she was on her own and speeding away in the getaway van) and to make matters worse they were all converged on the common floor, blocking her access to the emergency stairs that she knew were there. So now Rory was stuck in a vent that was to small, with a bow she never wanted all because of some stupid prank. Her only option was to wait for an opening and then run as fast as she could to the stairs.

Moving closer to the vent cover she knew would lead her to the kitchen she could hear Scott using his usual persuasion methods “C’mon guys, it’ll be fun.” Rory couldn’t help but roll her eyes and decide that if she didn’t kill him she would definitely need to talk to him about using better arguments. Through the litany of no’s and one quite loud fuck off from Stark as he walked back onto the floor from the elevator Rory heard what no thief wants to hear when hiding in a vent.

“Uh, Mr Stark, sir? I think there’s someone in the vents.” A distinctly young voice spoke up. As soon as those words were uttered Rory knew that she was screwed. Knowing that she was going to have to fight to get out of here she tensed, claws in her black, pawed feet extending and scrapping along the metal of the vent, ears flat against her skull as she waited, hoping that it was Scott who opened the vent cover so she could kill him before she escaped. But to Rory’s dismay when the cover was opened and she leapt out to attack she was met with two large, muscular arms, one flesh and one metal, grabbing her and pinning her arms to her sides. Rory didn’t even bother trying to escape the vice like grip, knowing exactly who had her pinned and how absolutely futile it would be. Instead she settled for looking at the shock and confusion on the faces of the Avengers.

“Uh, okay so we just have cats jumping out of vents now?” Glaring, Rory barred her teeth and growled, low and menacing, at the older man, whose legs whirred when he took a step back. Her growling stopped abruptly, face softening into a look of curiosity as she cocked her head, ears moving from their position against her skull to face the strange sound, twitching whenever he moved. “What?” he asked but before Rory could tell him why she was staring she spotted Scott trying to sneak from the room. Remembering why she was now trapped in the Winter Soldier’s arms, Rory felt a fresh wave of rage wash over her.

“Don’t you dare run away Scott Lang!” Rory growled flailing about, trying to get free and chase the asshole who got her into this mess. In hindsight that probably wasn’t her smartest plan as the arms around her tightened and she heard the unmistakable tone of Scott’s voice yelling at the others to stop. When Rory stopped flailing, she looked around and noticed that every single one of the Avengers, bar her silent holder, were looking at her with either guns, gauntlets or knives raised. Taking a deep breath, Rory turned her head to be able to see Scott as best as she could manage and leveled him with a glare, ears flat against the top of her head, again.

“You are going to tell them why I was in there and then you are going to apologize and pray that I don’t see you for at least a week.” Everyone turned to Scott then who was looking both guilty and terrified all at once.

“So, um. Rory here was helping me prank Clint by, uh, stealinghispracticebow.” Scott mumbled staring at the floor, rushing the last few words out in one breath. Noticing the sudden reddening of, she assumed, Clint’s face and the very powerful Captain America is disappointed in you face in full effect, Rory knew it was going to get very loud very soon.

“Yes, and as much as I like being held against a muscular chest by a pair of strong arms, I would really like to go now, you know how it is, things to do people to rob.” Rory rambled, patting her cyborg captor’s arms as he set her down, a very adorable blush settling across his face, mumbling apologies. Before she had even taken two steps towards the exit the yelling, and surprisingly chasing, began. Wincing, Rory picked up her pace and was waiting by the elevator, tail flicking in agitation, when she heard the soft whirring noise again. Turning her head to follow the sound, she came face to face with the older man again.

“Your legs make noise.” Rory blurted oh so eloquently while staring confused at said legs. The man raised his eyebrows and let a low chuckle that for anyone else would have been lost in the cacophony of sound surrounding them.

“Do they?” he asked, just as the elevator dinged and Scott let out a particularly shrill scream from somewhere in the room. “Let’s move this conversation somewhere quieter, yeah?” He gestured to the now open elevator. They both stepped in and Rory couldn’t help but let out a grateful sigh.

“Enhanced hearing.” Rory explained, waving a hand in the general direction of her ears.

“I figured, what with the wincing and figuring out that my leg braces make noise. I mean not even Cap or Bucky can hear it and they have the best hearing on the team.” He was looking at her now sympathetically. “How can you have hearing that sensitive and still be friends with Scott?” Rory chuckled and merely shrugged.

“He’s an annoying idiot but he’s a good guy. And he’s pulled me out of a few tricky spots. So, I can’t really complain. Suits hero work a lot better than being a thief though.” The doors dinged again and when they opened Rory was hit with a wall of sounds and smells. Stumbling back, she hit the man’s chest, his arms coming up to support her.

“You okay there?” he stared down at her concern etched across his features.

“Yeah, no, I’m good.” Rory muttered, getting her feet back under her. “I never caught your name.” she said narrowing her eyes at the man and moving out of the elevator.

“Oh, it’s James Rhodes.” He smiled watching as she hurried toward the main entrance. “HEY WAIT!” she heard him yell as she walked out of the skyscraper and, pulling her hood up and wrapping her tail around her waist, faded into the crowd. As Rory walked she smiled down at the simple, black wallet in her hand. Flipping it open to reveal James Rhodes face staring from a driver license. Maybe getting caught by the Avengers wasn’t such a bad thing.


End file.
